User blog:Pokermask/Survival of the Fittest: Season 3 - Promotion Update
Hello everybody. Pokermask, back again with another update. How has it been? For the last couple of weeks, the preparations for Survival of the Fittest: Season 3 have really gone well, even better than I expected. As of now, almost 40 characters have been entered, 5 users have been selected to be part of the writing team and two posters have been made to promote the story. One made by me and the other made by Toa Roden. You can say that it's going forward pretty well. You can see the two posters here: Are we ready yet? Now to get back to what I was going to say. Basicly, we are not done. I have (if you have noticed), gone around this Wiki and asked different users to be part of this project. Now there's only one spot left in the writing team as I've planned to have six (including myself) users to be part of it. Who the sixth one will be, is going to be revealed in the future. Also, I'm planning to rewrite the main page for the series so that it may be understandable, more comfortable to read and more engaging for others to visit. Maybe that's not very noticable now (as I do not dare to put the Wikify template and get the admins to wanna rip my head off), but I assure you, it's already in the works. UPDATE: The six writers for Season 3 has been selected. And they are: *Me *IceBite *Acethemaster135 *Toa Roden *Kopakamata97 *BionicleKid And the main page is finally completed. Check it out over here. Will there be more seasons? Ok, there's something else I need to confess for you guys. It was first planned that the series would continue with a fourth to sixth season. Well, changed plans. Season 3 will be the final part of Survival of the Fittest. I was recently speaking with one of the writers of the third season (do not wish to go into detail) and I thought about if the series really was as big and powerful as it was in the past. The answer is probably not, so I decided to let Season 3 give the legacy Survival of the Fittest deserves. Sorry to dissapoint you all who wanted more, but hey. Maybe I get involved in something like this in the future... moving on. Can we still enter? As I've said before, it's still available to enter characters into Season 3. Just go to this link and do it. And after that, go and spread this like wildfire around this Wiki. While 36 have been entered already, there's just 64 spots left, so we've not reached half of the list yet. I would prefer that this list became full before the end of february or march or something, so if you're generous, help us make this happen. Now, that's all I had to say for now and with that I say, peace out! Category:Blog posts